1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to eliminating house noise from received power line network signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Power line communication systems transmit and receive information using conventional power lines that supply power to houses. Such systems use blocking circuits to block noise generated within the house by devices such as home appliances. However, the blocking circuits are imperfect due to finite impedances of the inductive elements and limited sizes of the shunt capacitors used in the blocking circuits. Thus, there is a need in power line communication systems to further reduce the effect of house noise from interfering with power line communications.